Chance Encounter 3
by Darkchilde and Elysian
Summary: Daisy shows Ezra her surprise...


Disclaimer: Not ours, Fox Family's. The song is "The One" by Elton John. That also does not belong to us. Please don't sue.   
  
Chance Encounter 3  
  
  
Ezra looked at his watch nervously, as he reached to press the button for the elevator. He was standing on the ground floor of Daisy's dorm, getting ready to head up to her room on the fifth floor. Well, that was the plan, supposedly. He'd been standing here in front of the elevator for about ten minutes, trying to get the nerve up to push the button.   
  
He had no idea why he was so nervous--it was after all, just Daisy. She'd been his best friend for nearly two years. Their really wasn't any reason to be nervous.   
  
Yeah, right, Ezra thought to himself. Not only has she been my best friend for two years, but I've been in LOVE with her for that long as well. No reason at all to be nervous.   
  
His finger hit the button, finally, and he watched as the little number 1 lit up on the metal panal, and he took a deep breath. The doors wooshed open, and he stepped into the empty cubicule. The doors slammed shut behind him, and he pushed the button labeled five.   
  
Ezra took another deep breath and put his hands behind his back, trying to calm his jittery nerves. He looked down at his outfit, and hoped that his jeans and tee shirt with a flannel over it would be approate. His musings were cut short by the music pouring out of the two bit speaker over his head.   
  
"Saw you dancing out the ocean...  
Running fast along the sand...  
A spirt born of earth and water  
Fire flying form you're hands...  
  
In the instant that you love some one...  
In the second that the hammer hits...  
Reality runs up you're spine...  
And the peices finally fit....  
  
And all I ever needed was the One...  
Like freedom fields where wild horse run...  
Where stars collide like you and I...  
Those shadows block the sun...  
You're all I ever needed...  
Baby you're the one..."   
  
"Well, that's quite enough of THAT." Ezra muttered under his breath, his face flamming. He didn't know why the song was embaressing him so badly, but it was, and he really wanted it to quite playing. Thankfully, the doors of the elevator slide open, and he could escape the beautiful, if more then slightly mushy, love song.   
  
He looked down the hallway, looking for room 508. Since the rooms to the left were 505 and down, he deicded that right was the way to go. Taking a deep breath, he turned and started off down the hall.  
  
@}--}--  
  
Daisy glared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was currently down around her shoulders and framing her face. Still glaring, she pulled it into a ponytail, then let it fall back down around her face. She repeated this process a few times, before sighing and turning to her roommate.   
  
"Michelle? Up or down?" Daisy asked the girl, who was busy scribbling on a pad of paper. The brown-eyed girl looked up and twitched her lips.  
  
"Got a date?" She wanted to know, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"No! I'm just going somewhere with my friend. My BEST friend." Daisy stressed.  
  
"Then why do you care what you're hair looks like?" Michelle questioned, her lips pulling into a slight smirk.   
  
"I don't." Daisy snapped defensively, turning back to the mirror.   
  
"Down." Her roommate suggested, turning back to her notepad.   
  
"I agree." Daisy decided, leaving her hair down around her face. A knock on the caught the girls attention, and Michelle stood up to answer the door. When she opened it, she found herself looking at a young man with curly brown hair and deep blue eyes, looking at her uncertainly.  
  
"Umm...hi? Is Daisy here?" Ezra asked the girl, hoping that he had the right room.   
  
"Yep--Dais! Your...FRIEND is here." Michelle called over her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Michelle, Daisy's room mate."  
  
"I'm Ezra. I'm a friend of Daisy's." He introduced himself. Before the conversation could go anywhere else, Daisy was pushing by Michelle, smiling at her friend.   
  
"Hi Ez. I'm ready now." Daisy greeted him.  
  
"Cool. Bye Michelle, nice to meet you." Ezra said his goodbye to Daisy's roomie.  
  
"See ya later." Daisy agreed, waving.   
  
"Bye!" Michelle called, winking at Daisy and mouthing "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" when Ezra's back was turned. Daisy made a face at her, and hurried to catch up with her friend.   
  
"So where are we going?" Ezra asked, as the two caught the elevator down to the bottom floor. Thankfully, Brittiney Spears' "Oops, I Did It Again" was the music on the way down, and neither one of them paid any attention to it.   
  
"You'll see..." Daisy grinned, crossing her arms over her chest and rising her eyebrows at Ezra.   
  
"I hate it when you say that..." Ezra murmured quietly, much to her amusement.   
  
@}--}--  
  
The duo flagged down a taxi, and Daisy gave the cabbie the address she wanted them taken to. It wasn't anywhere Ezra had heard of before, so he didn't try to think of where they might be going. The arrived soon enough, the cabbie pulling to a stop in front of a run down shack on the beach.  
  
"Um, Daisy? What are we doing here?" Ezra asked, after they had paid the guy and climbed out of the yellow taxicab.   
  
"Come on, this isn't what I wanted to show you." Daisy grabbed his hand and tugged him after her, as she walked around the hut. Ezra was surprised when his feet sank into the sand of the beach, and he looked around at his surroundings in ernest. Daisy had dragged him to a rocky part of the beach--big boulders stuck up from the sand, and extended out into the ocean. He blinked in shock---it was beautiful. It looked like something out of the mountains he had grown to love during his time at Horizon.   
  
"Wow..." He breathed, awestruck.   
  
"I found this place right after I got here. I love it." Daisy told him, her face surprisingly open. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Come on, we just in time."  
  
"Just in time for what?" Ezra asked, as his friend dragged him toward the biggest of the boulders. Daisy didn't say anything for a moment, just scrambled up onto the rock, and waved for Ezra to follow her. He did so...and was awestruck.   
  
The sun was just beginning to set, and all across the horizon were streaks of purples and blues and reds and golds. They blended together, first one pastal shade, and then another, the golden orb of the sun going from gold to a blood red as it dropped into the tossing waves of the ocean. It lasted but moments, the colors mixing together, the darker shades becoming more dominet, pushing out the pale pink and blue, beackoning the night forth.   
  
"That." Was the first thing Daisy said as the awe inspiring spetcale of the sunset finished.   
  
"That--was incredable." Ezra told her softly, turning to look at her, letting a smile pull at his lips.   
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Daisy smiled back, reaching out to pat his hand. He surprised her by catching it and holding on for a few seconds, giving it a gentle sequeeze, then releasing it.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered to her.  
  
"No problem." Daisy smiled back, surprised by his gesture. His hands had been warm, and strong and softer then she'd imagined--thought they would be.  
  
The two friends went back to watching the sky, as the stars and the moon began to come out, and the sky darkened to the pitch black of night.   
  



End file.
